Akizakura
by ColouredInks
Summary: Perhaps it'd be best to accent the petals of a cosmos with that of a hana... InoHina


**Title:** Akizakura  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings/Genres:** InoHina, yuri, smut  
**Summary:** Perhaps it'd be best to accent the petals of a cosmos with that of a hana...

* * *

Sighing to herself, Ino leaned into the deep, warm waters of the spring, tingling sensations arousing all five of her senses. Yet she was relaxed, eyes drooping as the thick mist parted to reveal the slim figure and rather voluptuous-chested girl, ribbons of long, dark hair falling well past her shoulders. She smiled shyly at Ino, pale eyes crinkling at the corners as she did so.

She sat further away.

The action was small and should have gone unnoticed, but Ino still caught it, and she felt rather hurt when she did. So she moved closer.

Hinata let out a small, fearful _eep!_ as the blonde woman settled down quite close to her, only a few inches between their bare thighs. She shifted rather uncomfortably.

"H-hello, Ino," she mumbled, averting her eyes.

"Y'ello," the other replied breezily, crystal blue eyes closing as she leaned her head back onto the wet cobblestone patterns lining the pool. Her chest jut out, the perky, if not quite as large breasts sticking out, glazed in perspiration and water droplets. Hinata swallowed, bringing her knees to her chest and hands to her mouth.

Why was she looking?

The bath was virtually empty beside the two of them, and suddenly Hinata began to get nervous. Especially after what Ino'd said to her the other day, she really didn't want to be alone with her. Really, really.

It'd been without warning. Hinata's eyes widened in utter surprise as she took a step back.

"Whu-?"

"This time we've spent together," the blonde woman whispered, closing in on her so the table drove into Hinata's back, "it's been... just amazing."

Ino leaned into her, Hinata choking on shock, face flushed in utter surprise.

"Ino, I-"

"I don't want to be 'just friends.'"

Gentle, lithe fingers slipped around her chin, grasping it tightly as she yanked it forward, pulling Hinata into a rough, passionate kiss.

But the other girl shoved her off.

"I have to think about this," Hinata muttered, clutching her head.

Ino opened her eyes, suddenly aware of her surroundings and the gentle breathing in her face.

Her arms had become unwound from her body when she fell asleep, and now nestled between her legs on her knees was none other than the woman she'd been pursuing the night before and in her dreams, one hand over Ino's shoulder, grasping the edge of the bath. Ino's face flushed, realizing her left hand was firmly cupping her right breast.

Their lips smashed together, and little moans could be heard as Ino pulled their bodies together, their slick, naked breasts touching and rubbing in humid friction in the slippery bath. Hinata's legs adjusted over Ino's hips so their lower regions touched, making both girls gasp against each other's lips in surprise.

Ino licked and suckled Hinata's lower lip, making the other girl cry out, allowing her entrance. Hinata, amazingly enough, accepting Ino's tongue, in turn wrestling her own against it. Their voices rose to incredible heights as they struggled in lack of oxygen against lips and tongues, finally pulling away. Ino attempted to lean up again.

Hinata shook her head, lacing two fingers on Ino's lips. She then moved her mouth downward to Ino's chest, taking a teat to her mouth and suckling it, the other woman gasping out.

"_Hinata!_"

It was a tangle of limbs, fingers and mouths after that, and only god knew which belonged to which as it was sucked and rubbed or gushed, sweet tastes mixing, tongues flicking.

-----------

"...utterly stupid. I mean, who on _earth_ could be so impulsive as to just _jump_ someone?" Sakura shook her head in disbelief, adjusting her towel to fit snug about her chest.

"Yeah. I wonder," Tenten muttered, rolling her eyes.

Sakura suddenly stopped, holding up her hand, fingers spread in a fan. Tenten blushed furiously as it collided with her breast.

"What the hell's wrong-?!"

Moaning. Both their ears perked up as they peered down the short hall into the baths. Their was splashing, moaning, and lots of other noises coming from the bath to their right, obscured by walls. Sakura glanced sheepishly over her shoulder at the other girl.

"I think our bath with have to wait."

Tenten smirked, pushing past her. "Oh? Are you chicken, Haruno?"

Sakura grabbed her arm, yanking her away from the entrance to the large spring.

"_I do not want to watch two women having sex!_"

"Who said they're women?" The ondago-haired girl replied breezily, brushing Sakura's arm off as if a mere fly. "For all we know, a boy could've snuck in and he's raping her, whoever she is. She could need our help..."

The pink-haired girl yanked Tenten from the entrance again, pretty porcelain-skinned face flushed with anger.

"You perv - are you _deaf?!_ Those voices are obviously female!"

Tenten shrugged, smirking.

"Well, then. Free lesbian-fest, it is."

Sakura shook her head in disgust as Tenten peered from behind the wall.

"I don't know who you are anymore."

* * *

D: I hope you liked it, it's not my favorite... Anyway, idea gotten when reading the Ino/Sakura flashback in volume 8 of the manga. Ino compared herself to an Akizakura, also known as a cosmos... and I think of Hinata as more of a Hana.


End file.
